


09. Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crack, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Funny, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Freeform, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, ghost - Freeform, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: A strange story pops up over the wire about an elderly lady who claims she was run down by a reindeer, in the neighboring town. Not an animal native to the Midwest. You and the boys head out to investigate.





	09. Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 9.

The incredulous snicker that escaped you caught Dean’s attention. The two of you were doing research and looking for cases in the library while Sam and Castiel were out for a few days looking for rare spell ingredients.

Dean looked up from his screen, his head cocked curiously, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“Whatcha got?”

“I’m not sure, but it sounds like a prank. Here,” you pushed your tablet across the table towards him.

Dean skimmed the article, his eyebrows creeping up as he went. Finally, he looked back at you, blinking. 

“A reindeer? Ran over a...grandma?” the words were followed by a choked off snort. “Oh, we gotta check this out.”

“I mean, it’s not like we’ve got much else to do,” you shrugged, grinning at his excitement. “I’ll go change and meet you in the garage in ten minutes.”

An hour later, the two of you entered the police station in Red Cloud, Nebraska, wearing Forest Ranger uniforms. A quick interview with the only officer on duty netted you the name and address of the lady that had been run over. A couple of minutes later, you were knocking on the pristine door to a tiny yellow house surrounded by shrubbery.

“Yes?” the little old lady peeked from behind the door, which she had only opened a crack.

“Ma’am, I’m Ranger Bonham, this is my partner, Ranger Carter,” Dean used his smoothest voice and that smile that could charm the pants off any woman with a pulse. “We’re here to follow up on your report about the reindeer.”

You had to show your ID badges (made by Dean at the Lebanon Kinko’s) before she would let you in, but once she did, neither of you managed to get a word in edgewise as the story poured from the poor old lady.

Apparently, she had been on her way home from the grocery store when she heard the jingling of bells from behind her. When she turned around, all she could see was the animal barrelling at her down the street. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am, I mean no offense, but how did you know it was a reindeer? They’re not exactly common around these parts,” you managed to interject as she was winding down.

“Oh, it had the shiny red nose,” she replied as if that should have been perfectly obvious.

“Red nose? Like...Rudolph?” you attempted to clarify. Dean was useless at this point, just trying not to laugh out loud.

“Yes, exactly,” she nodded, clearly pleased that you seemed to believe her.

“All right, ma’am. Thank you for, uhm, clarifying. We’ll head out now and see if we can track the animal down,” you did your best to give the old lady your friendliest, of-course-I-believe-you, smile and pulled Dean with you to the door. “Someone will be in touch with you to let you know…” you trailed off, realizing you had no idea how to finish that sentence.

Back in the car, Dean was shaking with laughter, and you had to join in. The whole story was ridiculous.

“Shiny red nose!” Dean gestured at his own nose, giggling like a maniac.

“Better call the North Pole!” you gigglesnorted.

You looked up and wiped a stray tear from your eye when a wink of red caught your attention. Turning your head slightly and leaning forward, you looked past Dean towards the old lady’s house, just in time to catch a glimpse of a hoof disappearing around the corner. The eerie red glow was obvious in the dark, where it reflected off the snow.

“Uhm, Dean. There might be something to this after all,” you gave him a light shove and nodded towards the side of the house. 

Getting back out of the car, you grabbed your shotgun and checked that it was loaded with salt rounds. The snow made almost no sound at all as you snuck over to the corner and pressed your back against the wall. Dean was close behind you, all mirth gone now.

You peeked around the corner, seeing nothing besides more shrubbery. Sticking close to the house, you came around and flicked your flashlight on to look for tracks. Sure enough, there they were. You cursed your lack of hunting experience, unable to determine what made the tracks. Gesturing at them, you looked at Dean, but he only shrugged.

You turned your flashlight back off and proceeded along the side of the house. Before you reached the next corner, you could see the same eerie red glow as before. You slowed and hunkered down, making yourself a smaller target, before approaching the corner and peeking around it.

With your back against the wall, you raised an eyebrow at Dean in confusion. He slid around you and peeked around the corner, then recklessly (in your opinion), proceeded to leave cover and approach the actual reindeer standing in the snow of the old lady’s backyard.

“Hey,” Dean rasped at the thing.

Rolling your eyes, you followed Dean to back him up. Once you saw it in a better light, you realized it actually was not a real live reindeer. It was one of those plastic things stores put in their windows, the nose blinking lazily.

It turned towards Dean, its eyes flickering a strange purple. When it charged him, you just reacted and shot it. 

The sound of the shot was deafening in the small backyard. The salt seemed to only bounce off the plastic, and a shadow flew out of it and disappeared. The plastic reindeer fell on its side, just a Christmas decoration again.

Dean quickly recovered, picked up the reindeer and both of you booked it to the car. He threw the thing in the back seat and within moments the Impala was rumbling away from there.

“It was possessed!” you panted, a little out of breath from the excitement.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Dean retorted, mostly focused on keeping the car steady on the snowy road.

It took all of an hour of research back at the Bunker to figure out that the ghost was probably that of the old lady’s late husband. He had apparently been quite well known locally for his practical jokes, and it seemed as if he was still pulling pranks after death. It was quick work to find out where he was planted, although it was less quick to dig him up what with the ground being frozen and all. 

As you were driving back, for the second time that day, Dean started chuckling.

“What?”

“Grandma got run over by a reindeer,” Dean snorted, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably as he grinned.

“Dork.”


End file.
